And Baby Makes Three
by Loufok
Summary: Les Winchester s'embarquent dans une chasse inhabituelle et reçoivent une aide (à moins que ça ne soit une gêne) inattendue et surprenante. Rated T pour quelques gros mots. Traduction de la fic de Dizzo. [adandonnée]
1. Chapitre 1

_**Note de l'auteure**_  
_Les Winchester s'embarquent dans une chasse inhabituelle et reçoivent une aide (à moins que ça ne soit une gêne) inattendue et surprenante._  
_**Rated T** pour quelques gros mots. Pas de respect strict du canon. Un peu d'humour, un peu de colère, un peu de hurt/comfort, en espérant que chacun y trouve son compte !_  
_**Disclaimer :** le Père Noel a visiblement trouvé que j'avais pas été assez sage, donc aucun personnages ne m'appartient._

_-_  
_**Note de la traductrice**_  
_Cette fiction appartient à Dizzo. Merci de m'avoir permis de la traduire et de m'avoir aidé pour certaines expressions._  
_This fiction belongs to Dizzo. Thank you for letting me translate it and for helping me with the slang._

_Je n'ai pas changé le titre, pour plus de commodité si vous voulez lire la fic originale (que je recommande chaudement), et parce que je ne trouvais pas vraiment de bonne traduction pour ce titre. Il parle de lui-même je trouve, même pour ceux qui ne sont pas trop amoureux de l'anglais. :)_  
_J'espère que cette traduction vous plaira. En tout cas, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à la faire._

_Merci à Nafrayu pour ses relectures. ^^ Tu mériterais un coeur mais ma haine demeure (et tu sais pourquoi, bitch !)._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Chapitre 1

xxxxxx

Même en continuant de le fixer, le vieux texte ne prenait pas plus d'intérêt aux yeux de Sam. En fait, il devenait de plus en plus incompréhensible.

Des rapports sur les disparitions de cinq personnes, en l'espace de six mois, dans les alentours de l'abondante forêt du Kansas, avaient piqués l'intérêt des Winchester. Deux randonneurs et deux chasseurs; disparus, apparemment évaporés sans laisser de trace, plus un cavalier solitaire dont le cheval était réapparu deux jours plus tard, agité, couvert de sève et sans cavalier, mais complètement indemne.

Ce fut le cheval qui mit la puce à l'oreille des frères.

Ils en conclurent qu'ils étaient sur les traces d'un Leshy, un esprit des bois malveillant et malicieux dont le seul but dans la vie était de protéger la faune et la flore des forêts contre les humains. Même si les gens en questions ne faisaient aucun mal, le simple fait d'être humain était suffisant pour faire péter un câble à un Leshy. Les randonneurs, les chasseurs et le cavalier avaient payé cher cette condition. Le cheval en revanche, considéré comme appartenant à la faune, n'avait pas été blessé.

Mais indépendamment des détails de l'affaire, trouver un moyen de tuer cette chose signifiait de devoir plonger pendant d'interminables heures dans les assommantes traditions slaves.

Sam essayait de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé dans la Bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettres à travailler après que Dean ait marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos d'un truc important à faire ailleurs et avait disparu promptement comme un rat dans un tuyau d'évacuation.

Assis, il fit rouler ses épaules, prenant une timide gorgée de son café froid dans une tentative peu convaincue de se donner une stimulation caféinée. Il cilla puis ferma ses yeux fatigués avant d'oser regarder à nouveau l'interminable et ennuyeux livre relié de cuir qui gisait parmi un océan de rouleaux de papier sur la table massive devant lui.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit le bruit des pas rapides de Dean qui résonnaient fortement à travers le bunker, quelques secondes avant que l'homme en question ne déboule par la porte, essuyant ses mains sur un torchon huileux. Il n'y avait pas que ses mains qui avaient été essuyées dessus, la tâche noire qu'il avait sur le nez en était la preuve.

\- Hé Sammy, dit-il en souriant, tu sais quoi ? Cet endroit est absolument génial !

Sam lui jeta un coup d'oeil vague.

\- Vraiment ?

Il espérait que Dean noterait la note d'exaspération dans sa voix.

Ce mince espoir fut cruellement brisé : son exaspération passa largement au dessus de la tête insouciante de son frère.

\- Ouais, se réjouit ce dernier en s'asseyant sur la table à côté de lui, éparpillant sans cérémonie toutes ses recherches par la même occasion. J'étais en bas dans le garage du bunker, en train de travailler un peu sur mon Bébé, déblatéra-t-il avec enthousiasme, et tout ce dont j'avais besoin était là. Pas juste les outils, je parle aussi des pièces.

Sam le fixa d'un regard vide.

\- Elle avait un allumage défectueux, expliqua Dean, les yeux pétillant de joie, donc j'ai changé les bougies et une paire de solénoïde, et j'ai pas eu besoin de quitter la pièce une fois fois.

Il donnait vraiment l'impression de vivre tous ses anniversaires en même temps.

\- Tout était là, tout le matériel, dans de belles grandes armoires, dans le garage et partout dans le sous-sol.

Il continua malgré son essoufflement due à l'excitation.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr que certains de ces trucs soient faits pour les voitures, ajouta-t-il, tu sais, avec les Hommes de Lettres, ça pourrait être tout et n'importe quoi, mais hé, ça convient, ça fonctionne. Ils ont leur bons côtés.

Il fit une pause pour respirer momentanément, un exercice qui lui donna également le temps d'évaluer si son frère maintenait ce qui était, il fallait l'admettre, une conversation à sens unique.

De son côté, Sam était prêt à enfoncer son grimoire de sept cent pages sur la mythologie slave dans le cul de Dean si ce dernier n'avait pas déjà fait à moitié le travail lui-même en s'asseyant sur le foutu livre.

\- Oh, allez Sammy, ajouta Dean d'un ton enjoué, en donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de son frère, j'ai fait un travail merveilleux en bas. J'ai pas seulement réparé des trucs qui avaient besoin d'être réparés, je lui ai donné une révision totale. J'ai recâblé ses feux et sa radio, changé ses roulements et pratiquement reconstruit son moteur de l'intérieur.

Son sourire radieux brillait de pure auto-satisfaction.

\- Mon Bébé va courir comme une vraie championne !

\- Tu as passé ton temps à tripoter ta voiture ?

Sam se mettait finalement à grogner.

\- Je suis assis ici à faire des recherches dans cette merde jusqu'à ce que mes globes oculaires se ratatinent, et toi tu tripote ta foutue voiture ! Ça pouvait pas attendre non ?

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

\- Quelle merde ?

\- Celle sur laquelle tu viens de poser ton cul, murmura sombrement Sam.

Glissant de la table, Dean daigna accorder un regard au livre ancien, désormais un peu aplatit.

\- Ugh, ouais, j'vois ce que tu veux dire, marmonna-t-il. Et non, ça pouvait pas attendre, ajouta-t-il avec un peu plus de force, si on doit conduire à travers l'état pour chasser cette ordure, je veux mon Bébé au top de sa forme.

Sam se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. Il détestait l'admettre, mais il fallait bien avouer que Dean, à sa manière unique et bornée, avait raison. L'Impala était vitale dans leurs chasses. Elle servait régulièrement de gîte, de protection, de local de stockage et de véhicule de fuite et ils avaient besoin qu'elle soit totalement fiable.

Et grâce aux formidables dons de Dean en mécanique, elle l'était toujours.

Cependant, Sam n'était pas entièrement sûr que les réglages de la radio étaient dans ses besoins.

xxxxxx

\- Dis, je voudrais la faire rouler un peu, annonce soudainement Dean, il y a un super bar, à deux villes d'ici, ils font des parties de poker le mercredi soir. Pourquoi on se prendrait pas la soirée ?

\- Mais Dean, protesta Sam en désignant la table encombrée de papiers, je n'ai pas encore terminé.

\- Aw, allez Sammy, contra l'aîné faussement indifférent à la vague plainte qui émana de la gorge de son frère, on est pas sorti depuis presque une semaine. Je vais péter un plomb si je reste ici.

\- Mais Dean…

\- Travailler continuellement sans prendre le temps de s'amuser, reprit ce dernier sur un ton persuasif, tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Ça veut dire que t'es une connasse assommante.

\- Dean, non. Je… Hé ! C'est pas vrai !

Les yeux de Sam étincelèrent dangereusement. Son aîné souriait, il savait qu'il avait gagné la partie.

\- Dean…

L'interpellé se tourna pour regarder directement Sam - et il n'en fallut pas plus. Le cadet ne comprenant pas que tout le monde puisse dire qu'il était le seul à savoir utiliser les yeux de chiots. Dean, ce salopard retors, pouvait se fabriquer une paire de putain d'yeux de Bambi capables de faire fondre le granite.

C'était un peu une sorte de haine que Sam ressentait pour Dean là, maintenant, tout de suite.

\- Ok, soupira-t-il, las, en fermant le bouquin d'un claquement, tu as gagné.

\- Génial, et Dean ne put s'empêcher de donner un rapide coup de poing triomphant en l'air.

\- Mais tu m'aideras pour les recherches demain, avec ou sans gueule de bois, ajouta rapidement Sam en prenant sa voix grave.

\- Bien sûr Sammy, jeta son frère en lui donnant une claque tellement forte dans le dos qu'il sentit ses dents trembler. Allez, connasse, on y va !


	2. Chapitre 2

_Cette fiction n'est qu'une traduction et appartient à Dizzo._

_Merci à Nafrayu pour sa relecture._

_Merci aux deux revieweuses qui ont ajouté l'histoire à leur alerte et favoris. ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 2

xxxxxx

Effondré dans le siège passager de l'Impala, alors que les kilomètres défilaient, Sam regardait dans un silence pensif l'asphalte noir et scintillant qui disparaissait sous l'imposant capot.

Il n'avait pas le quart des connaissances de Dean ni son habilité innée avec les véhicules et les moteurs, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour remarquer que l'Impala roulait de manière plus souple et plus puissante que depuis le jour où elle était sortie de la chaine de montage. Dean avait vraiment fait des merveilles avec elle.

Son regard perdit petit à petit de sa concentration alors que les vibrations du moteur, ajoutées au paysage flou vacillant qui défilait, commençaient à l'emporter dans une sorte de transe. C'était agréable, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

\- Écoute son ronronnement.

Dean souriait alors qu'il brisait les rêveries de son cadet d'un coup abrupt dans les côtes.

\- C'est de l'or en barre.

\- Elle fait un bruit agréable c'est sûr, en convint Sam avec un hochement de tête, je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà entendu faire un son si doux.

Dean tapota son volant.

\- C'est parce que je suis un putain de génie.

Il sourit.

Un bref moment de silence s'installa entre les deux frères, durant lequel le seul son qui emplissait l'habitacle de la voiture était le ronronnement velouté du moteur. C'est finalement Dean qui reprit la parole.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de génie, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur l'ordure qu'on chasse ?

\- Uh, une ordure tu peux le dire, répondit Sam. C'est un Leshy.

\- Tu dis ça comme si ça signifiait quelque chose pour moi, répondit Dean d'un air absent, clairement plus intéressé par le bruit du moteur de l'Impala que les paroles de son frère.

Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir donner une explication rapide et s'en tenir aux mots d'une syllabe s'il voulait que Dean et sa capacité de concentration limitée soit focalisés sur lui.

\- Ok, alors cette chose est un esprit des bois, commença-t-il, il…

\- C'est un fantôme ? l'interrompit Dean.

\- Non, plutôt une fée, répondit Sam.

\- Une foutue fée ?

Dean émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- On se casse le cul uniquement pour buter Clochette ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit sèchement Sam, ce truc est plus gros que nous et il hait les humains. Il est connue pour capturer ceux qui se promènent dans sa forêt et les abattre.

\- Comment ? demanda Dean.

\- Et bien, comme toutes les fées, il est farceur, expliqua Sam. Sauf que ses farces vont au delà de la simple blague. Son sens de l'humour est complètement dégénéré. Il aime jouer des tours dont l'issue est fatale.

\- D'accord…, marmonna Dean, invitant Sam à continuer.

\- Il utilise son lien spirituel avec la forêt et ses pouvoirs féériques pour désorienter les voyageurs. Il les égare de manière à ce qu'ils ne retrouve pas leur chemin et trébuchent dans des marais dans lesquels ils se noient ou tombent d'une falaise ou dans un nid de fourmis, ou encore il les conduit dans des grottes ou des fossés et les laisse piéger là jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent de faim. Parfois, il aime jouer avec ses prisonniers, leur faire subir des choses horribles comme les pendre ou s'assoir dessus pour les écraser lentement ou…, - Sam hésita - … les chatouiller jusqu'à la mort.

Dean releva enfin les yeux du volant de l'Impala.

\- Les chatouiller jusqu'à…, - il émit un rictus - ce fissdepute pervers. Y'a des gens qui seraient prêt à payer cher pour ce genre de choses.

\- Dean, le reprit brusquement son frère, ce n'est pas drôle, des genre meurent !

Le sourire narquois de Dean se changea en un sourire plus attentif.

\- Ok, donc comment on le bute ?

Sam soupira.

\- J'ai besoin de faire plus de recherches mais pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression que le fer forgé pourrait convenir.

\- Du fer forgé ?, renifla Dean, ça ne pouvait pas être n'importe quel fer ? Classique…

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Non, répondit-il, pas n'importe lequel. Le fer est un produit naturel de la terre, il ne provoque ni crainte, ni aversion chez les fées.

\- Il le ferait si je les assomme avec, grogna Dean, boudeur.

\- Enfin bref, reprit Sam pas du tout impressionné, le fer forgé est créé par les humains donc il repousse les fées. On se chargera des détails demain quand TU m'aideras dans les recherches que je ne peux pas faire ce soir.

Dean hocha hypocritement la tête.

\- Bien sûr frérot, répliqua-t-il effrontément en dirigeant l'Impala à travers une passerelle érodée, et voilà pourquoi on ne fait pas de recherches ce soir !

L'impala roula doucement dans le parking délabré, d'un bar tout autant délabré, vulgairement nommé "La Toison d'Or". Avant que Sam n'ait ouvert sa portière, Dean était déjà debout, traversant les graviers qui crissaient sous ses pieds.

xxxxxx

À chaque fois que Sam accompagnait Dean dans un bar sale et miteux, il se rappelait pourquoi il détestait accompagner son frère dans des bars sales et miteux et pourquoi, à chaque fois, il se jurait de ne jamais le refaire.

Mais alors, pourquoi se trouvait-il là, à regarder autour de lui dans l'intérieur sombre de ce bar sale et miteux ?

Son expérience des bars avait apprit à Sam que lorsque ses pieds collaient au sol et que le plat principal du tableau des spécialités était une création avec un nom du genre "Les Taco Tabasco Explosifs du Vésuve", alors il était parti pour la plus merdique des nuits.

Avec l'impression que ses boyaux se noyaient, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise, s'enterrant dans le plus petit coin de la salle, et attendit. Dean était au bar, en train de commander un rafraichissement, le premier d'une longue série, tout en charmant effrontément une jeune barmaid.

Sam sentait la migraine arriver à grands pas.

xxxxxx

Finalement, la nuit dépassa toutes les craintes de Sam : elle fut encore effroyable qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Cinq heures interminables à siroter la même bière (car Sam savait qu'il allait devoir conduire pour retourner au motel) et à écouter de la musique qui n'était déjà plus cool quand elle été sortie en 1979, n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une soirée divertissante et stimulante. Par ailleurs, refroidir les avances des bimbos locales avec la personnalité et l'éloquence d'un poteau électrique poussait ses réserves de patience à leur limites.

Il envisagea brièvement de se planquer dans les toilettes pour hommes et se barricader dans une cabine afin de trouver un peu de paix et de solitude, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il devait rester là pour garder un oeil sur Dean.

Disparu dans la foule plus tôt dans la soirée, son frère était occupé à faire le tour des opportunités monnayables de l'établissement. Il avait déjà explosé au poker et était désormais en train de jouer sa septième partie de billard, et à vue de nez, il réalisait de jolis bénéfices.

Le problème était qu'avec le talent de Dean pour les arnaques, associé à sa grande gueule, l'éventualité d'un coup de poing dans les dents n'était jamais très loin. Par conséquent, lorsque ce dernier s'occupait d'arracher aux ivrognes locaux leur argent durement gagné, Sam se sentait obligé de jouer le rôle de garde du corps non officiel. Et ce malgré le fait que cet abrutit l'ait abandonné sans le moindre remord, le laissant assis là toute la nuit avec lui-même comme la nana coincée que personne n'invite à danser.

Sam aurait pu pleurer de soulagement lorsque, un peu avant minuit, Dean tituba jusqu'à lui sur des jambes qui avaient apparemment perdue l'habitude de travailler ensemble.

\- Allez frangin, dit-il avec un sourire tordu, le visage rouge, s'éventant de manière extravagante avec une impressionnante liasse de billets tout en mettant le grappin sur la bière tiède de Sam pour la vider de ses dernières gouttes. Sss'parti !

Sam bondit de la table, et tout en essayant de le faire marcher en ligne droite, il dirigea son frère le plus vite possible vers la porte.

xxxxxx

L'air frais de la nuit s'abattit sur eux alors qu'ils émergeaient de l'atmosphère fétide du bâtiment. C'était frais et propre comme les étoiles qui brillaient. Sam ferma les yeux et pris la plus profonde inspiration possible pour essayer de nettoyer ses voies nasales des persistantes odeurs de burger, d'oignons, de bière et d'effluves corporelles. En rouvrant les yeux, il vit Dean en train d'enfoncer maladroitement la clef dans la serrure de la portière de l'Impala.

\- Oh, surement pas ! s'exclama-t-il, rejoignant son frère à grandes enjambées pour se saisir des clefs. Tu ne conduis pas dans cet état !

Avec une précision étonnante pour quelqu'un d'aussi bourré, Dean reprit les clefs de la poigne de Sam.

\- 'Aissmoi tranquille S'mantha, ronchonna-t-il, je vais bien. J'fais 'xactement c'que j'sais.

\- Bien sûr que tu sais, répondit Sam avec un regard vide. Maintenant donne moi les clefs.

\- Nan, lâcha brusquement Dean, rent' d'la voiture.

Sam garda la main en coupe tendue vers son frère, l'expression de son visage indiquait qu'il n'accepterait pas la moindre objection.

\- Dean, je plaisante pas, donne moi ces foutues clefs. MAINTENANT.

L'aîné ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lancer ce qu'il considérait surement comme une réplique pleine de finesse lorsqu'une troisième voix rejoignit le débat.

Elle était forte et rauque et incontestablement féminine ; et aucun des frères ne l'avaient jamais entendu auparavant.

\- Dean Winchester, gronda-t-elle, tu ne passeras pas derrière mon volant dans cet état. Donne les clefs à Sammy tout de suite !


	3. Chapitre 3

_Cette fiction n'est qu'une traduction et appartient à Dizzo._

_Merci à Nafrayu pour sa relecture._

_Merci à Hela Lokidottir Barton pour ses review enthousiastes ! :D_

* * *

Chapitre 3

xxxxxx

Les Winchester se figèrent, se fixant l'un l'autre en silence pendant un long moment avant que Dean prenne la parole.

\- Bon dieu, marmonna-t-il en rendant docilement les clefs à son frère, j'suis carrément plus bourré que j'pensais. J'pourrais jurer avoir entendu l'Impala me parler !

Sam hocha doucement la tête sans quitter Dean des yeux.

\- Non, murmura-t-il, j'veux dire, si tu es saoule… Mais je l'ai entendu aussi.

\- M-Mais…, commença l'aîné avant de se réduire au silence, visiblement à cours de mot.

\- Mais c'est ridicule, l'Impala ne peut pas parler, balbutia Sam. C'est une voiture, elle n'a pas de larynx. Les voitures ne parlent pas.

\- Tu n'as pas de pot d'échappement mon chéri, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de pouvoir décharger des gaz, répondit la troisième et mystérieuse voix.

Dean ne put étouffer son rire devant la bouche bée et l'expression outrée qui était apparue sur le visage de son frère, devenu rouge sous le rude éclairage du réverbère qui se trouvait à proximité.

S'accroupissant maladroitement devant l'Impala, il faillit tomber tête la première sur sa grille tant il avait des difficultés à garder ses hanches en équilibre. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il s'adressa directement à elle.

\- Salut Bébé, gazouilla-t-il tendrement comme s'il parlait à une pouliche peureuse, c'est à nous que tu parle ?

\- Et bien, je ne parle pas toute seule, mon chou, ça serait de la folie pure.

Dean leva les yeux pour regarder Sam qui se trouvait dans la lumière diffuse et grisâtre du réverbère, la mine stupéfaite et les yeux ronds.

Le cadet craqua.

\- Dean, une voiture qui parle C'EST de folie pure, tout en lançant ses bras en l'air en signe d'exaspération.

\- Ok, reprit brutalement l'Impala, ça suffit. Vous avez besoin de rentrer à la maison et de vous reposer les garçons. Il est tard, il fait froid et vous êtes tous les deux crevés.

Elle les foudroya du regard.

Aucun des deux frères n'auraient pu vraiment expliquer comment une voiture était capable de foudroyer quelqu'un du regard mais il n'y avait aucun doute dans la tête des Winchester que son châssis de métal avait soudainement pris un air autoritaire.

\- Uh, d'accord, acquiesça timidement Sam.

Il ouvrit la portière du conducteur et s'y engouffra délibérément avant que Dean ne puisse y penser.

xxxxxx

Les nouvelles habilitées de l'Impala n'avaient pas l'air d'affecter son fonctionnement pu remarquer Sam alors qu'ils arrivaient au bunker. Elle transporta les garçons jusque chez eux, navigant sur la route déserte avec autant de souplesse et de puissance qu'elle l'avait toujours fait.

Inutile de préciser toutefois que le voyage retour ne fut pas calme du tout.

\- Tu as toujours été grincheux lorsque tu étais fatigué Sammy, avait-elle déclaré, sa voix clairement audible malgré les vibrations de son moteur. Tu étais vraiment un beau bébé, d'une nature adorable, mais tu te transformais en un véritable monstre lorsque tu étais fatigué.

\- Je n'étais pas… Je n'ai jamais… Mais…, bafouilla Sam, offensé par l'insulte alors que son frère le regardait avec une satisfaction sadique et non retenue.

\- Elle a raison, ajouta Dean, prenant un grand plaisir à attiser le feu. T'étais un bébé tranquille, sauf quand t'étais crevé, tu d'venais en petite machine à hurler hyper chiante.

L'Impala gloussa.

\- Chiante, c'est le mot, ajouta-t-elle.

Le clin d'oeil, mécaniquement impossible, était néanmoins très perceptible dans son intonation de voix.

\- Ouais, t'as pas tort.

Dean ricana.

\- On avait l'habitude de faire des commandes en gros pour les couches.

Sam ne quittait pas la route des yeux, son visage renfrogné mais volontairement calme.

\- Et concernant l'enfant chéri, répondit Sam dans un reniflement en pointant son pouce vers Dean. Je parie qu'il n'était pas un bébé parfait non plus !

\- Oh mon chéri, roucoula-t-elle, mon petit Deanourson(*) était un adorable petit chou.

\- Ouais, ouais, bref…, interrompit Dean en agitant une main condescendante en direction de son frère alors que des plaques roses commençaient à colorer ses joues.

\- Ah ouais ? Sam sourit, sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas rater cette opportunité d'humilier son aîné. Dis m'en plus sur, heu, Deanourson.

\- Hé, y'a quoi à la radio ? s'écria Dean en montant le son, apparemment indifférent au gospel mielleux qui se jouait à plein volume.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée, la radio s'interrompit d'elle-même sans raison.

\- Oui, il a été le plus adorable bébé que j'ai vu, commença-t-elle avec un gloussement coquet dans la voix. Ravissant, des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts tellement immenses que tu pouvais te noyer dedans.

On pouvait clairement sentir un sourire dans sa voix.

\- Toujours à rire et à montrer au monde la seule et unique quenotte qu'il possédait, jusque ses un an.

\- Heu, Bébé… balbutia Dean, merci mais…

\- Chut mon chou, accepte simplement le compliment, gronda-t-elle affectueusement.

Tandis que Dean réalisait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner cette partie et laissait tomber, s'enfonçant dans le siège passager avec un air boudeur, Sam étouffa un rire. Il pouvait sentir des radiations de chaleurs provenant du côté de son frère mais il n'allait pas laisser ce petit con suffisant s'en tirer aussi facilement.

\- Ah ouais ? Si mignon que ça huh ?

\- Oh oui, acquiesça-t-elle, mais il bavait. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de salive de ma vie, mes sièges étaient continuellement inondés. Je suis sûre que les chupacabras que vous tuez d'habitude ne bavent pas autant que ce môme.

\- A ce point ? l'encouragea Sam en ricanant.

\- Hé regardez, on est presque à la maison, annonça Dean avec force dans une tentative désespérée de changer de sujet qui échoua indéniablement.

\- Oui, avec ces petites lèvres en bouton de rose et son petit bidon bien potelé, c'était le plus mignon petit bouchon que j'ai pu voir.

Agité par un rire incontrôlable, Sam arrêta l'Impala à l'entrée du garage du bunker et tira le frein à main. Pleurant de rire, il essuya ses larmes et essaya de toutes ses forces de tempérer le rictus de son visage alors qu'il lançait un regard hasardeux à Dean.

À cet instant, l'expression sur le visage hagard de son frère n'avait vraiment rien de mignonne.

xxxxxx

Une fois l'Impala installée en toute sécurité dans le spacieux garage du bunker, les Winchester tournèrent les talons pour se rendre dans leurs chambres. Dean marqua une pause et fit demi-tour vers sa voiture.

\- Heu, 'ne nuit Bébé, marmonna-t-il, ça ira ?

\- Tout ira bien pour moi, c'est parfait, répondit-elle. Maintenant allez au lit et reposez-vous. Bonne nuit les garçons, dormez bien.

Il fallut presque que Sam traine Dean pour le faire sortir du garage.

xxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, après un gras et indécent petit déjeuner qui permit à la gueule de bois de Dean d'être plus supportable et à ce dernier d'avoir à nouveau un discours cohérent, Sam réussit à l'entrainer dans la Bibliothèque, à l'assoir et lui faire faire des recherches pour la chasse au Leshy, exactement comme il le voulait.

\- Bon, il est dit ici que le Leshy peut être repoussé par le fer forgé, lisait Sam à haute voix dans un volume couvert de poussière posé sur la table devant lui. Il est dit…

\- Ça doit être ces pièces que je lui ai installées… lança Dean de but en blanc. J'veux dire, y'a aucune autre raison possible pour qu'elle puisse parler, pas vrai… ?

Sam leva les yeux.

\- Non Dean, il n'y a pas d'autre raison possible.

Il s'interrompit un moment avant de faire un large geste pour désigner les livres et l'ordinateur portable étalés sur la table entre eux.

\- Heu, Leshy ? l'incita-t-il.

\- Oh, heu, ouais…

Dean soupira. Il choisit un rouleau de parchemin sans enthousiasme et le fixa, parcourant les mots d'un regard vide sans même réaliser qu'il était à l'envers.

\- Mais cet autre livre dit qu'il peut être tué par n'importe quel métal tant qu'il n'est pas pur.

Sam tourna le livre en direction de Dean et lui désigna du doigt le passage correspondant.

\- Du coup je me demande si ça veut dire…

\- J'veux dire, c'était les bons composants pour elle, ça ne va pas lui faire de mal, mais c'est un peu bizarre nan ? murmura Dean d'un air absent.

Sam se laissa tomber la tête dans les mains et lâcha un long soupire de défaite amère.

\- Dean, gémit-il, descends au garage et fais-y tout le bordel que tu pense nécessaire.

Avant même que les derniers mots ne sortent de la bouche de son frère, Dean avait jeté le rouleau sur la table et s'était levé de sa chaise.

\- Merci Sammy, fit-il en souriant alors qu'il fonçait vers la sortie.

\- De rien, Deanourson, lui jeta Sam.

La dernière chose qu'il aperçu avant que la porte de la Bibliothèque ne claque derrière la silhouette fuyante de son frère fut un majeur dressé.

* * *

_(*) Il faut savoir que j'en ai chié des bulles pour traduire ce mot. XD Dans la VO, Dizzo utilise le terme "Deanie-Bean". Bean parce que ça rime avec Dean. Parce que c'est petit et rond. Parce que c'est très gênant comme surnom lorsqu'on est adulte. Étant donné que bean signifie haricot, je ne pouvais pas traduire au mot à mot (Dean-haricot ou Dean-flageolet c'est pas terrible). Certes, je pouvais laisser le terme tel quel mais étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une traduction, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. ^^ De plus, je trouve que Deanourson est assez proche de l'idée originale : ridiculement mignon et embarrassant._


	4. Chapitre 4

_Alors avant tout, je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard. Comme je l'avais expliqué dans une autre introduction, j'ai eu un chargeur d'ordinateur mort, qui du coup m'a empêché de me connecter, et qui n'a été remplacé que 6 jours plus tard. Et ensuite, j'ai du me lancer dans mon mémoire. Pendant deux semaines, je n'ai pas pu faire autre chose que bosser dessus. Fin, à part les deux OS que j'ai pondu mais c'était moins long que de devoir faire une traduction entière ou écrire un chapitre. Bref, mon mémoire est désormais fini, je peux donc vous balancer la suite de la traduction !_

_Cette fiction n'est qu'une traduction et appartient à Dizzo._

_Merci à Hela Lokidottir Barton pour sa review ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 4

xxxxxx

A genoux devant l'Impala, Dean tendit le bras et déverrouilla le capot.

\- Heu, um, désolé, bredouilla-t-il alors qu'il l'ouvrait avec précaution, c'est devenu un peu embarrassant maintenant.

\- Mon chou, tu fourre ton nez dans mes cylindres depuis que tu as trois ans, répondit calmement l'Impala. Tu as déjà tout vu un million de fois.

Dean prit une profonde inspiration en se frottant la nuque.

\- Ouais mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, répliqua-t-elle. Sans toi, j'aurais atterri à la casse il y a des années. Une demoiselle d'époque comme moi a besoin que ses pièces mobiles soient lubrifiées régulièrement.

A nouveau, il y eu un clin d'oeil implicite et Dean sentit ses joues et ses oreilles chauffer.

\- Tu sais que tu affreusement mignon quand tu rougis.

\- Tais-toi, marmonna timidement l'aîné tout en se cachant sous le capot.

xxxxxx

Sam ferma son ordinateur et étira ses bras derrière sa tête avec un soupir las. Il était satisfait de l'avancement de ses recherches. Avec toutes ces connaissances, il se sentait enfin armé et capable d'en découdre avec le Leshy.

Le cadet énuméra mentalement toutes les armes qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Ils possédaient un arsenal impressionnant de couteaux et de lames en tout genre, faits d'acier, de bronze, d'étain et de cuivre ; tous en alliage et par conséquent, impures.

Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne devrait pas s'occuper de cette chasse tout seul.

Le Leshy était intelligent, nuisible et mortel également, mais surtout très intelligent, et très rusé, un peu comme l'Embrouilleur, les réparties fines en moins. Les Winchester allaient avoir besoin de tous leurs esprits pour s'en débarrasser.

Sauf que Dean était distrait en ce moment ; obsédé pour être plus précis. Les derniers événements concernant l'Impala le perturbaient complètement, et ne pas avoir les idées claires était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Surtout maintenant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à provoquer quelque chose capable de penser à mille et une affreuses façons de les tuer.

Cela dit, Sam savait que s'il s'occupait du Leshy tout seul, dans l'hypothèse qu'il s'en sorte, il se retrouverait avec un frère furieux, prêt à le tuer à son retour. S'il tentait de parler de ses préoccupations à Dean, ce dernier roulerait des yeux, comme d'habitude, et lui répliquerait d'arrêter de s'inquiéter.

Il soupira.

Il ferait bien de descendre lui aussi au garage et voir comment s'en sortait son frère. Si ce dernier avait trouvé les réponses à ses questions, peut-être serait-il plus à même de se concentrer.

Du moins il l'espérait.

xxxxxx

Armé de deux mugs de café, Sam avait à peine poussé la porte du garage avec son épaule que Dean le tira à l'intérieur par le t-shirt. Il rayonnait en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre avec une excitation fébrile. En tout cas, c'est ce que supposa Sam, à moins que cela vienne d'une envie urgente.

\- On a compris, haleta Dean essoufflé, saisissant un des café de la main de son frère et en en renversant la moitié par terre par la même occasion. Enfin, ajouta-t-il en désignant fièrement son Bébé d'un signe de tête, elle a compris.

\- D'accord, répondit prudemment Sam. Et… ?

\- Dis lui Bébé.

Dean sourit et caressa amoureusement l'aile de l'Impala.

\- Ces pièces que Dean a trouvées et m'a installées, commença-t-elle, je peux ressentir leurs intentions, un peu comme si elle me disaient à quoi elles servaient.

Sam plissa le front.

\- Je ne te suis pas, marmonna-t-il avec hésitation en se grattant la tête.

Il aurait pu jurer entendre l'Impala soupirer avant de continuer, comme si elle s'adressait à un idiot.

\- Dean dit avoir trouvé ces pièces dans un placard de rangement ici, dans l'atelier des Homme de Lettres, commença-t-elle. Et bien, il y a des années de ça, ces derniers expérimentaient la robotique.

Sam lança un coup d'oeil confus à Dean.

\- La robotique ? dit-il à voix basse.

L'aîné lui adressa un mouvement dédaigneux de la main.

\- Tais-toi et écoute, répliqua-t-il, irrité.

\- Pas la robotique dans le sens qu'on le connait aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle. Ils essayaient de créer des automates capables de communiquer grâce à un niveau d'intelligence élémentaire, de sorte qu'ils puissent être envoyés dans des endroits dangereux, pour faire du repérage, tu sais, des drones, similaires aux petits gadgets envoyés par l'armée sur les champs de mines ou dans l'espace par la NASA.

Les plis sur le front de Sam s'accentuèrent.

\- Les Hommes de Lettres disposaient déjà d'un tel niveau de technologie ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas grâce à la technologie Sam, répondit l'Impala. Ils expérimentaient avec des sorts, des incantations, de la magie, appelle ça comme tu veux. Les composants étaient plus mécaniques que techniques, et les Hommes de Lettres les enchantaient non seulement pour qu'ils puissent communiquer avec la personne qui s'occupait d'eux mais également entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient incluent dans la machine. De la même façon que les composants d'un ordinateur communiquent entre eux pour le faire fonctionner correctement. C'est le but que les Hommes de Lettres cherchaient à atteindre Sam, et les pièces que Dean à dénichées étaient une partie des composants sur lesquels ils avaient travaillé pour créer les automates. Voilà pourquoi je peux comprendre leur intentions.

Sam en était bouche bée.

\- T'as vu, dit Dean en souriant, mon Bébé est une merveille scientifique.

Il marqua une pause puis repris.

\- Oh et que ça soit claire, ton niveau d'intelligence n'a RIEN de basique Bébé, tu es une nana super futée.

\- Donc…, Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux en se tournant vers l'Impala, C'est incroyable, reste-il le moindre… robot ici ?

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Non, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai tout retourné après qu'elle m'ait expliqué ça et j'ai trouvé que dalle. Je suppose que l'idée n'a jamais vu le jour. Soit ça, soit ils ont manqué de temps lorsqu'ils ont été… tu sais…

\- Wow.

Sam poussa un profond soupir

\- Et moi qui pensais que cet endroit ne pouvait plus me surprendre.

Dean acquiesça d'une signe de tête avec enthousiasme.

\- C'est une bonne idée quand tu y pense, ajouta Sam. Je veux dire, les chasseurs sont assez rares, je sais que les Hommes de Lettres ne les appréciaient pas, mais malgré ça, ils ont su reconnaitre leur valeur, se rendre compte qu'ils menaient une vie dangereuse. Je pense qu'ils ont du se dire que s'ils pouvaient réduire les risques, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, ils pouvaient sauver quelques vies. Plus les chasseurs vivent longtemps, plus ils peuvent s'occuper des monstres.

Dean hocha la tête et pris une gorgée de café lorsque soudain son expression se durcit. Il se plaça subitement entre Sam et l'Impala.

\- Ne pense même pas transformer ma chérie en chair à canon !

Sam fit un effort pour ne pas soupirer face à son frère qui se tenait debout, la respiration forte, les bras tendus, formant une barrière.

\- Oh, calme tes ardeurs Deanourson, intervint l'Impala. Tu sais parfaitement que Sammy ne me ferait jamais de mal, rassura-t-elle.

\- Je n'oserais jamais, ajouta Sam, levant les mains en signe de capitulation. Il lança un regard à son frère qui le regardait de travers avec un air méfiant.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, l'Impala émit un petit gloussement alors qu'elle changeait de sujet, Dean, si tu pouvais fermer mon capot. Je crois que le jeune Sammy a travaillé dur sur l'affaire qui nous concerne.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Désolée, j'ai un peu mis cette traduction de côté car je voulais écrire un peu plus mes propres textes.  
_

_Cette fiction n'est qu'une traduction et appartient à Dizzo._

_Merci aux reviewer. ^^  
_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les frères se préparent pour leur chasse et expérimentent un peu d'amour vache sur la route.

xxxxxx

Les trois heures de voiture nécessaires pour arriver au lieu de chasse nocturne donna l'opportunité aux Winchester de discuter du Leshy. Pour une fois, Dean paraissait tout à fait concentré, à sa manière propre et unique, et Sam avait l'impression d'avoir remporté une victoire.

De son côté, l'Impala fut étrangement calme pendant le trajet, préférant ne pas distraire ses garçons pendant une conversation aussi importante.

\- Comme je le disais, continua Sam en lisant les notes qu'il avait prises, à ma connaissance, nous avons toutes les armes nécessaires pour le tuer. Nous devons juste être sûrs de rester hors de sa vue jusqu'à la dernière minute.

\- Au cas où il nous tendrait un piège ? demanda Dean, prouvant à Sam qu'il avait réellement prêté attention.

\- Ouais.

Sam hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

\- Et la meilleure façon de faire ça c'est le lui tendre un piège nous-même.

\- Je préfèrerais lui transpercer la gorge, marmonna Dean.

\- Ouais donc, continua Sam, ignorant la protestation de Dean, toutes les légendes racontent que les voyageurs peuvent le troubler. Pour cela, ils doivent enfiler leur vêtements à l'envers et retournés et échanger leur chaussures de pieds. De cette façon, le Leshy n'est pas capable de dire dans quel sens tu es et dans quelle direction tu vas.

Dean risqua un regard vers Sam.

\- Alors comme ça, le vieux Sylvebarbe n'est pas l'arbre le plus intelligent de la forêt ?

Il ricana brièvement avant qu'une grimace irritée n'apparaisse sur son visage.

\- Sérieusement ? J'vais avoir l'air d'un gros con avec mon pantalon à l'envers !

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais et se faire pendre, noyer ou chatouiller à mort par un Leshy en étant bien habillé n'est pas beaucoup mieux.

\- Mec, gémit Dean, ce que je ferais pas pour ce foutu boulot.

\- Ah oui, continua Sam, et apparemment il est aussi un bon imitateur. Il utilise ce don pour duper et troubler ses victimes.

Dean lui lança un coup d'oeil et haussa les épaules.

\- Comment ? grogna-t-il.

\- Et bien, commença Sam, si tu m'entends appeler à l'aide ou un truc dans le genre, sois très prudent, parce que ça peut être le Leshy qui essaie de t'attirer dans un piège.

Dean grimaça.

\- De toute façon, je ne t'écoute jamais, ta voix finit toujours par se transformer en une sorte de bruit au bout d'un moment.

C'est à ce moment là que l'Impala décida de prendre part à la conversation.

\- Tu as toujours eu une grande gueule, Dean Winchester, gronda-t-elle. Maintenant, tu garde tes commentaires prétentieux pour toi et tu écoute Sammy. Il essaie d'assurer ta sécurité.

Dean regarda brièvement son frère qui affichait un sourire suffisant.

\- Seigneur, d'abord Sam et maintenant je me fais engueuler par la voiture, gémit-il, levant sa main dans un geste de désespoir moqueur, je suis destiné à passer ma vie entouré de femmes hystériques.

Il ignora le regard hyper blasé que Sam lui lança.

\- Oui bon monsieur-je-sais-tout, répliqua-t-elle, étant donné que je t'ai transporté partout depuis ta naissance, que tu m'as vomi et pissé dessus, et tombé tête la première dans ta nourriture parce que tu étais fatigué dans mon intérieur, j'ai bien le droit de te houspiller de temps en temps. Honnêtement, ajouta-t-elle, Sammy n'a jamais causé autant de problèmes.

\- Tu peux continuer autant que tu veux, ronchonna Dean, je n'étais qu'un bébé.

\- Tu avais 19 ans, répliqua élégamment l'Impala.

Dean tira une tronche indignée et blessée tandis que Sam riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Un bref silence s'installa dans l'habitacle de l'Impala, ponctué par les ricanements de Sam, jusqu'à ce que Dean reprenne la parole.

\- Attends un peu, murmura-t-il, ses yeux s'agrandissant, une expression alarmée sur le visage, si tu te rappelle de tous ses trucs, est-ce que tu te souviens de toutes les fois où j'ai, tu sais… avec une fille ?

\- Mon chou, répondit l'Impala, ne fais pas ton timide, ça ne te va pas du tout. Je ne suis pas une gamine effarouchée, j'ai 47 ans maintenant. Je suis une femme du monde.

Elle marqua une pause, probablement pour savourer l'inconfort de Dean.

\- Je sais qu'un garçon en bonne santé a des besoins, je ne vais donc pas te juger d'avoir ramener ses grosses poufiasses sans cervelle ici.

Sam se délectait de l'éclat cramoisi qui s'emparait du visage de Dean. Un sourire éhonté et malicieux lui vint à l'idée que les oreilles de Dean puissent vraiment s'enflammer spontanément à ce moment.

\- Ouais, mais…

\- Évidemment, aucune n'était assez bien pour toi, ajouta-t-elle dédaigneusement, oh, à part peut-être cette blonde au cheveux longs et au tatouage de dauphin sur les fesses, je l'aimais bien. Elle a été la seule a trouver le point sensible qui te rend tout frétillant, tu sais, celui sur ton…

\- Ok, OK, coupa brusquement Dean. Sa voix augmentait en volume et intensité alors que la panique le gagnait. Ça suffit ok ? Un mot de plus et je te retire ta batterie.

Même Sam paraissait légèrement nauséeux désormais.

\- Ça ne te servirait à rien de faire ça, répliqua-t-elle calmement et, comme pour le prouver, elle rabattit son volant vers la droite, délogeant les mains moites de son chauffeur stupéfait et se gara sur le côté de la route, freinant doucement avant d'engager son frein à main.

\- Voilà, dit-elle tendrement. Maintenant, tu peux bondir dehors et faire le pipi que tu as désespérément besoin de faire depuis une heure.

\- Alors quoi ? J'ai 6 ans maintenant ? J'ai pas besoin de pisser.

Dean renifla avec indignation.

\- Dean, tu sais que tu peux pas me mentir. Tu pense que je ne peux pas sentir que tu remues et rebondis constamment sur mon siège, répondit-elle. Maintenant, vas-y, vas faire pipi. Et la prochaine fois, tu seras un gentil garçon et tu prendras tes précautions avant de quitter le bunker.

Dean ouvrit docilement la porte avec un air renfrogné, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le rire étouffé qui venait du côté de Sam.

\- Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de te rejoindre.

Sam souffla, s'essuyant les yeux tant il s'étouffait de rire.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'attendre que j'ai fini, connasse, grogna Dean.

xxxxxx

Plusieurs heures de route furent encore nécessaires avant que les Winchester arrivent à l'emplacement que Sam avait calculé comme étant l'épicentre des attaques du Leshy. Ils furent heureux de constater que les zones boisées étaient facilement accessibles par des pistes pour gardes forestiers et véhicules d'urgence. Ils purent donc garer l'Impala loin du chemin principal et la dissimuler parmi les arbres, là où elle ne pourrait pas attirer l'attention.

Instantanément, la conversation des Winchester devint sérieuse.

\- Ok Sam, tu as la carte ?

\- Ouais, tu as les couteaux ?

\- Ouais.

Dean fit un signe de tête et retira sa veste à contrecoeur pour la retourner.

\- Je vais vraiment avoir l'air d'un parfait abruti, grommela-t-il.

\- Échange aussi tes chaussures de pied, lui rappela Sam alors qu'il se penchait et ouvrait sa braguette.

\- Super, soupira Dean, je vais être un parfait abrutit avec des ampoules.

Sam l'ignora.

Ils furent finalement prêt, vestes retournées, pantalons à l'envers et bottines aux mauvais pieds, avec l'apparence, comme le fit remarquer Dean à juste titre, d'une paire de parfait abrutis.

\- Ok Bébé, Dean se tourna vers l'Impala et lui lui caressa l'aile. On sera de retour avant la nuit.

\- Soyez prudent les garçons, répondit-elle, vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez rien oublié ? Vous avez toutes les armes dont vous avez besoin ?

\- Ouais, assura Dean.

\- Vous avez de l'eau ?

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

Il pointa du doigt la gourde noire pendue à une longue sangle sur son épaule.

\- Et vos téléphones ? vérifia-t-elle. Vous les avez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondirent les deux Winchester à l'unisson.

\- Écoute, on apprécie que tu t'en préoccupe, ajouta Dean, mais si tu me demande si j'ai des sous-vêtements propres, je te jure, je t'échange contre un break.

\- J'ai vu tes sous-vêtements et ils me conviennent, répliqua-t-elle malicieusement. Ok allez-y, continua-t-elle, prenant une attitude subitement solennelle. Allez… et soyez prudents.


End file.
